


Desafiante

by football83



Category: FC Barcelona - Fandom, Luis Enrique - Fandom, Men's Football RPF, National Football League RPF, Original Work, Pep Guardiola - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Spain National Football Team
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/football83/pseuds/football83
Summary: Luis Enrique likes a challenge, but knowing Luis Enrique is a challenge in itself..





	1. Preamble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [мир тесен : It's a Small World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881238) by [football83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/football83/pseuds/football83). 



Previously.... 

Christmas 2018  
Luis returns to London amidst Vida's on-off relationship with Mourinho, due to return home to Spain the following day, true to fashion he opts for a big gesture leaving Vida torn.

 

"Come with me" Luis said, clipping his watch around his wrist as she levelled out the bed sheets, somewhat solemn about the fact they'd shared her bed and not so much as creased the sheets. 

"Where?" she answered, pulling her hair into a band, desperate to get him out of the apartment before Matthew's questioning began.

"Home, to Spain" he'd said it like it was no big deal, like popping out for a pint of milk.

Vida guffawed, she'd just begun a new venture, in London, with a lot of Pep's money "Very funny Luis, now come on get your arse out of here"

Luis followed closely behind her, and out of the bedroom into the kitchen. Matthew was up early, shit. 

"I don't want to know" he told them both defiantly, even though from the looks of the pair of them they were far from blissed out or acting like anything other than sleep had occurred.

"Good" Vida told him, grabbing the decaf coffee for Luis, "Because there's nothing to tell anyway" 

Matthew's eyes gravitated over to Luis, who stood there tall and slender, he shrugged to confirm what she had said was right and then smiled warmly "You and Pep must visit when you're in Spain again" 

Matthew agreed and placed his used cup in the dishwasher, "Speak of the devil" he announced as his phone began to vibrate as an incoming call from Pep registered. 

"Here you go" Vida said, placing Luis’s coffee next to him on the work top.

He quietly thanked her and they stood in absolute silence until after a lengthy sigh Luis tried again "I meant what I said - the offer to come with me" 

Vida's eyebrows creased, "I can't just up and leave" 

"Why can't you?"

......First Chapter due soon


	2. Chapter 2

March 10th 2019

Pep was rarely involved in any business meetings, his talents did not lie in making important decisions about budgets unrelated to football players. When Vida saw him, she was noticeably confused but nonetheless glad he was there, he went in for two kisses - eyes sparkling as always and followed by a handsome smile. Vida sat opposite, with Matthew to her side and a prospective clients at the head of the long oak table. 

“What’s going on?” Vida whispered to Matthew as she placed her bag down and cleverly avoiding attention from the other people in the room.

“Don’t worry” Matthew reassured her, raising his eyebrows as he began to speak. 

“Wow, OK” Vida sighed, with relief as much as anything “Barcelona, you really think we can find a niche over there? Because, we’ll struggle with our lack of authenticity” 

Pep smiled kindly, time for his diplomacy skills to shine “Vida, I know you have a substantial portfolio of Spanish wildlife” 

Vida’s eyebrows knitted together, “How do you know that?” she questioned, Matthew’s right hand instantly fell to her knee and he squeezed as if to calm her before the storm hit. 

“Oh, OK…” Vida said with a snort as the penny dropped, “You’ve been discussing my PERSONAL portfolio with Luis?” 

Pep kept his voice low, calm “This is a business decision Vida, you have some impeccable work that would sell in Barcelona, why don’t we get some exposure out there? Is that so bad?” 

Vida looked at Matthew, Pep was right, it was the deceit that annoyed her, “OK let me see the plans” she said, their client - a wealthy guy with a chain of art and photography shops all across Europe nodded and stood to present his ideas - his three assistants chiming in when required, the atmosphere in the room changed instantly. 

“That was pretty fucking sneaky Pep” Vida asserted in the taxi after the meeting. 

“You guys have a shop in Spain don’t you? Sneaky or not this is a huge opportunity” 

“He’s right Vi, get over it” Matthew said, ending the debate before it began again. 

They sat in silence, some things were worth more than money - reputation for one, but Vida didn’t wish to be awkward - especially when it was Pep who drastically helped with the London shop, without his money they’d still be renting pop-up spaces and relying on students to help with labour, no - he’d been incredible “I’m just…”

“Very sensitive about your work - we know” Matthew interrupted “But the pictures are fantastic! You are fantastic!” 

Vida grinned for the first time that day, “So, I guess we can catch the game if we leave tomorrow?” she asked in reference to Barcelona v Lyon Champions League tie on Wednesday night.

Pep nodded “Sure thing” he still had contacts there, an endless supply of match day tickets were always available to him.

“Perhaps you can thank Luis hmm?” Matthew said bravely. 

“Yeah, perhaps….I mean, if he’s there” 

“Oh he’ll be at the game, with Petra” Pep confirmed, “Then back to Madrid on Friday for his press conference” 

Vida’s throat swelled, a stabbing pain radiating down her windpipe and back up again, she wondered if Luis had given Pep any of the back stories to her pictures, the specific set were taken along the coast, East of Gijon. She sighed at the memories. 

“She’s never going to be as hot as you” Matthew told her, sensing some reservations about her seeing Petra - Luis’s new girlfriend. Well, not that new in fact - he’d gone back to Spain at Christmas after Vida declined his invitation to join him - as a friend, for a few weeks of summer sun, he’d met Petra at a New Year’s Eve party, a friend of a friend and they’d been inseparable for 3 months. 

“No one called Petra is ever gonna be ugly Matt” Vida snapped, making Pep chuckle - he’d met her a few times. 

“She’s cute, but she’s not right for him” 

Vida’s eyes widened, she wanted to know why but didn’t want to sound like she was remotely into him - what business was it of hers why Petra wasn’t right for him? In the end, Matthew’s thirst for gossip saved her.

“Meaning?” he asked. 

“He had the kids over for breakfast, early - you know how he is, up at the crack of dawn running a marathon but most of us have even brushed our teeth, anyway - Gabi dropped the kids in and Petra wasn’t up, even though Luis told her how important it was that she met and bonded with them” he paused “She ignored it, fucked off without so much as a hello” 

“Fuck” Vida said quietly “Andi messages me still, no clue if Luis knows, he just said his Dad’s new girlfriend wasn’t as cool as me” 

Pep chuckled “He said that Luis, but he’s….. I don’t know, he needs someone in his life, always has done - he’s in denial about her trust me” 

The remainder of the journey was spent in silence. 

“You coming to dinner?” Matthew asked after he’d showered and booked an Uber to take him to meet Pep before he had to return to Manchester.

“Nah, but thanks for the offer” Vida replied from behind her MacBook, sat at the kitchen table, “Stuff to do” 

Matthew nodded, “Not googling that Petra bird I hope?” he teased “See you later” 

While she wasn’t googling Petra, she was tempted, she was also tempted to call Luis and ascertain his levels of happiness. They’d not spoken since he left London that afternoon, and he never did buy anything from her shop. On a whim, seconds later, the phone was ringing - within two rings he’d answered. 

“Vida?” 

“Hey Luis” she said, cooly, “You’ve been a busy boy haven’t you” 

She could hear the smile that emanated, he rubbed his rough chin and walked into the bedroom, away from where Petra was perched on a stool in the kitchen, Vida waited patiently, almost releasing a groan when he deeply replied “Hmm, how do you mean?” 

“My pictures from Gijon? Speaking to Pep about the vacant building near your house in Barcelona?” 

He lay back against the fluffy pillows on his bed, “Andi loves those pictures, he says they’re his childhood on celluloid….” 

There was a comfortable pause, before he carried on “And in Barcelona, we’re all about heritage and history, makes perfect sense that you come here” 

“Quite the businessman eh?” 

Luis laughed at that insinuation “Just helping out some friends Vida” 

“I hear you’ve gotten over me not coming with you” she said, with more acid than she’d intended. 

“Can’t cling on to the past can I? You made me realise that” 

Ouch, that hurt. 

Vida coughed, “Very true, well OK just wanted to get in touch, maybe see you on Wednesday at the game” 

The tone of her voice was expectant and he felt his insides fizz, she WANTED to see him, “We’ll go for a drink yeah? Non alcoholic still?” he asked.

“Correct, I don’t have any vices anymore, well, maybe camera equipment but that’s it” 

He laughed “Noted, see you Wednesday, I’ll be in touch” 

Luis hung up and tossed his phone onto the bed, “Who was that?” Petra asked from the bedroom door, he looked her over, tight fitting black dress, the highest heels he’d ever seen in his life, all for a causal dinner near the beach.

“An old friend, you’ll meet her on Wednesday” he said, ushering her over to the big space next to him on the bed, she lay back as his right hand spread across her stomach “Her?” Petra asked bluntly, Luis was rock hard under his jeans, it was too fucked up for him to contemplate it was because of a phone call from Vida “Yeah” he groaned, now on top of her and kissing her neck passionately, “Easy…..” Petra whispered, her hand reaching down to feel the outline in his jeans “Wow….” she remarked, “On second thoughts cancel dinner reservations….” 

Vida made her twice-weekly call to José shortly after the semi-flirting call with Luis. José had been working abroad, almost relentlessly for the last few months but they both made the effort to talk, she filled him in on the plans for the gallery shop in Barcelona, and talk soon switched to personal stuff. 

“I miss you” he told her, his feelings for her would never wane, no matter how incompatible they were, he’d love her no matter what “I need you to tell me to quit being pathetic, or that I’m getting paid too much”

“That’s happened your whole life José, it’s fucking retarded” 

He laughed deeply, right from his diaphragm “See, that’s what I miss - the insults” 

Vida smiled, “When you’re back we’ll go eat and I’ll insult you all evening, in fact I’ll look forward to that” 

“Me too querido” 

“Talk to you after Barca then” she said with a yawn “I’m exhausted” 

José swallowed, Barca meant Luis, those two things would be forever intwined “Take care…”


	3. Chapter 3

“That was Remi Strauss on the phone” Vida told Matthew as she returned to the departure lounge as the boarding gate was called. 

“What, THE Remi Strauss?” he asked, rarely starstruck but in this case it was well deserved, he was always envious of the professional relationship Vida had with Remi. 

“Yep” Vida confirmed as she pulled her weekend bag onto her shoulder and informed him “Gate 18” even though the tannoy had announced it half a dozen times by now. 

Matthew had a bemused look on his face as he pulled her back by her elbow, “Vida….What the fuck?!” 

Remi Strauss had been Vida’s inspiration, Matthew’s too, back in the 90s. He’d been Vida’s mentor during her degree show, when her work was so much edgier and controversial. They had a huge falling out when Vida had accepted an internship with National Geographic over his head office in New York. He’d sniped about her on social media, in magazine articles - usually when asked about the long list of proteges he’d helped manifest and encourage and were there any talents he felt passed him by or who were ungrateful for his guidance. Vida Carter was always the answer. She was a stubborn bitch and he never understood the pull to wildlife over what they were doing in New York. 

Vida handed over her boarding pass and waited for Matthew, “He wants me to work for him” she explained lowly, “On a one off project, apparently he’s enlisted his top ‘gal-pals’, god I hate the way he speaks” 

Matthew brushed his blond fringe across his face, his beaming grin telling her immediately his thoughts on the offer, “What’s the project? Jesus Vi, you HAVE to do this!” he urged, thinking of their exposure especially given the whole reason they were at the airport in the first place - the gallery in Barcelona, breaking into Europe and a collaboration with Strauss, hell yes!

“Calm down and find our seats” She told him, not remotely excited, in fact she was pissed off that Strauss thought he could just call her randomly one day after 15 years of slagging her off and expect her to agree to work for him. 

Matthew thought his eagerness was warranted and once sat, and belted up he listened as Vida ran him through their whole sworded dysfunctional relationship, including some bits he didn’t already know about, Remi had even called National Geographic and advised they didn’t employ her, he damned her whole career before it had even begun. There had been a lot of repressed feelings from Vida towards him for that, and it was part of the reason she had never given up or listened to her critics. 

“It’s just so fucking presumptuous given how he’s openly told all and sundry that I’ve wasted my career without a moment’s thought for my feelings, and now I’m a ‘gal-pal’, ugh he can go fuck himself” she finished eventually, taking a breath. 

“What’s the fee?” Matthew whispered.

“Immaterial, that’s what the fee is” Vida answered, defiantly. 

They arrived in Barcelona at 23:00 local time, Matthew hadn’t mentioned the Strauss thing again, in fact they’d spent the flight talking about the gallery and who, how and when they’d manage it. Vida’s home and life was now in London, Matthew’s split between London, Manchester and Spain when Pep had the time and was visiting family. It was decided Matthew would stay out in Barcelona while Vida steadied the London ship for the rest of the year at least. 

“So, what’s the plan for tomorrow night?” Matthew asked as they sat down for a late dinner at the hotel restaurant, the waiter filled their water glasses and left them to it. 

“Oh, Luis is going to text” 

Matthew arched an eyebrow “You’re good with seeing him you know….with the delightful Petra in situ?” 

Vida shrugged “Dunno….” 

“I know the power that man has over you Vida” 

Vida snorted “Oh really? Well, I shared my bed with him and nothing happened so he’s not that bloody powerful is he hmm?”

“That was before José officially friend-zoned you darling” 

That much was true…

As their food arrived they chatted aimlessly, talk returning to Remi Strauss before bed “OK so you’re not doing it, but tell me what the project was at least, please…. make your oldest mate happy?” 

Vida shook her head and smiled “You’re giving me the eyes are you? Is it really this serious?!” 

He laughed “Please?!” 

Vida relented, “You are more than aware of his portfolio, his style…. so he wants a group of female photographers to be out of their comfort zones….he wants us to create a tryptic of images depicting our personal perceptions of sex, what it is, what it means, a completely interpretational piece - with or without models, objects, total freedom of expression” 

Matthew grinned and covered his mouth to stifle the scream, “NO!” 

Vida raised her eyebrows and nodded “Yes….. fucking prick” 

There was a pause, “Vi you have to do it, Jesus, just do it! If no other reason than to show him how amazing your piece will be” 

“You’re kidding yeah? Tell me you’re kidding” 

She swiped the card down the door handle to her room and allowed Matthew to barge on through, “It’s 1am, come on, can we talk about this over breakfast?” she begged as he bounced up and down on the end of her bed like a 4 year old.

“What are you scared of?” he challenged, for a reaction. 

“Oh nice try, now get out!” she joked, pulling his broad frame towards her in a vain attempt to get him to leave, he eventually stood and placed his hands on her shoulders, “Don’t say no just yet, sleep on it, yeah?” 

Vida nodded in agreement. 

***

“Good morning Ms Carter, I have Mr Martinez in reception for you?” The receptionist was awfully chipper as she called Vida’s room at just before 6am, she groaned loudly, and advised that he come up to the room, she was too groggy to feel nervous about seeing him for the first time in 3 months and part of her suspected he would do this when she texted across her hotel details late the night before. 

“Really Luis?” Vida mock-complained as she opened the door, he looked svelte, fit and like he’d been up for hours, not at all perturbed by the fact to normal people it was still considered early morning. 

He kissed her on both cheeks, lingering for a few seconds “It’s great to see you….” there was a comfortable pause, Vida enjoying the feeling of his stubble on her face and his scent, god - his natural scent was heavenly, “Youtoo” she said quickly and then pulled back.

“Tea?” he added deeply, presenting a cardboard cup from behind his back and giving it to her with the most handsome smile on the planet, “Just how you like it……” he finished, under his breath.

“Devious” she remarked, before telling him to go through to the suite, not realising she had left her laptop open and on Remi Strauss’s webpage when it had fired itself up. 

Luis’s eyes almost popped out when he saw the soft core pornographic pictures on the website’s banner rotate and move around the screen, “Umm” she hesitated before closing the lid “Do I need to explain that?” 

The embarrassment on his face was palpable, “N-No, not at all…. I mean, you’re an adult…and…” he was stumped, not knowing how to continue.

“OK listen, it’s a work thing” she said, feeling an explanation was necessary.

“The last I heard, you took pictures of birds” he replied, cheeky glint in his eye.

Vida laughed, “He’s a client - Remi Strauss, I’ll tell you all about him one day when you’re bored shitless…” she waffled before frantically opening the tea he’d brought for her. 

They awkwardly looked at one another, him moistening his lips and she self consciously brushing her hands through her crazy bed hair, the tension between them was tight, like a bow almost about to snap, he wiped his mouth with his hand and thought of Petra, “Vida…. I, I just want you to know that the offer to come out here at Christmas was a platonic thing, I swear” 

Vida nodded, “Yeah, I know. So where we going to dinner tonight?” she said, averting a way too serious conversation.

Dinner, fuck, she wanted dinner.

“If that’s alright with you and Petra of course, Matt and I are easy, we don’t mind where we go” she confirmed. 

Luis coughed dryly, “Yes, yes of course….” he had hoped she would agree to lunch at his place, it was too late to contemplate asking her that now, the implication that he wanted the two of them to spend time together alone was too weird, “Petra can’t wait to meet you” he lied.

Vida’s expression visibly changed, she sipped the tea and remained quiet, hoping he didn’t notice the obvious look of disappointment when Petra’s name was mentioned. 

“Or you could, we could…” he began, then stopped himself from revealing the ongoing desire he had for her, “Doesn’t matter” 

“What? We could what?” Vida probed earnestly. 

He smiled and they faced one another, arms down by their sides, fingertips almost touching until Luis turned on his heels and left, kicking himself for ever even going to her hotel - this was not OK.


	4. Chapter 4

Petra Branković was stunning. Not just stunning, other wordly. She had a certain grace coupled with confidence and an edge which made her intimidating to other females, Vida had found her charming but nonetheless scary as shit. Luis said the right things, at the right moments but the atmosphere was far from casual and relaxed. After the main course, Matthew left to return a call about the gallery funding from Pep, while Petra exited to use the ladies. 

Vida was quietly sipping her water, Luis fidgeted then tossed his napkin down, he requested a toothpick from the waiter and became impatient when it didn’t arrive in 5 seconds, “Chill out for christ’s sake” Vida snapped, he smiled threateningly at her. His expression not a million miles from when he caught that journalist asleep in his press conference, sure - he laughed, but it was short lived in favour of a bone shaking scowl. He never let the guy back into Barca’s press room again. 

“You like her?” he asked bluntly, arm resting on the neighbouring chair.

Vida nodded, “She’s beautiful Luis” 

“Yeah, can’t deny that” he replied, as though it was a negative thing “She’s smart too” 

This was up there with one of the most awkward moments of her life, “Well good, that’s good, I’m pleased for you” 

Total lies. 

Luis’s voice rasped as he laughed “No you’re not” 

“I’m not arguing with you” Vida told him, taking out her phone from her handbag, just the one text from José to say he was working as a pundit on the Barcelona and Lyon match and that he would try and call her afterwards, she replied with a brief “Enjoy xx” 

“Pep sends his love” Matthew chirped as he returned at the perfect time, any longer and the potential for Luis and Vida to be engaging in a full on argument would’ve increased. 

Luis’s demeanour changed to keep face in front of Vida’s best friend “How were the meetings today? Don’t you love the building, I’m telling you guys you will be a success” 

“Yeah, meetings were fantastic, our schedule is pretty much sorted now, so we should be open and good to go within 6 weeks. Vida will periodically visit, we have a client list growing and of course this Remi Strauss thing will bring us so much publicity” 

Vida’s eyes almost popped out, and she coughed loudly “AHEM”

Petra sauntered back over in her death defying heels and rejoined the table.

“Remi Strauss?” Luis repeated, “The porno guy?” 

Vida shook her head, all Luis knew was what he’d seen at that godawful hour on her laptop “He’s not a porno guy, he’s just….” she struggled for the right word “A little neurotic…and…” she looked at Matthew for help.

“SEMINAL” 

“He’s a real fan boy guys, can you tell?!” Vida teased, “And anyway I don’t even know if I’m taking on the assignment” 

Petra pouted “Assignment? As in like a college assignment?” she asked.

“No” Vida advised “I’m a photographer, it’s just a posh word for job, I’m freelance so clients come to me and ask me to work on projects, or occasionally just a one-off piece, Remi Strauss wants me for a one-off thing but it’s…..complicated” 

Luis hung on her every word and watched her every move, he had each freckle on her face memorised, each hair on her head mapped, there wasn’t a single element to Vida that he had let slip his memory, there he sat in an upmarket restaurant in the centre of Barcelona with a Serbian model on his arm and all he wanted was to reach across that table and rip off his ex-girlfriend’s clothes. 

Vida let Matthew explain, he was visibly itching to spill about how exciting it all was, Petra had giggled a few times, overly amused at Matt’s choice words and how he continually kept slapping Vida on the shoulder as a way of trying to convince her to say yes. 

“So three photographs?” Petra asked, for confirmation “How would you even do that? I mean it’s so personal and to only have three chances to express what it means to you, woah, I don’t think I could do that” 

“I’ve made a few notes…” she admitted, “And I’ve deduced there are three stages of sex, which is why Remi asked for a tryptic, it’s like you said - how best to represent those elements” 

Luis’s throat became dry, “This isn’t really dinner table material is it Vida?” he said shakily.

Petra shot him a look of disdain, “Open your mind Luis” she told him, he looked up and took a deep breath, he’d not mentioned to Petra that he and Vida had ever been acquainted other than for work purposes. 

“Tell us your ideas then darling” Matthew urged. 

Vida saw Luis’s discomfort, “I can’t ruin my piece, you’ll see it soon enough” 

“OK, we should get going, kick off is in an hour” Luis stood, excusing himself for the gents as they made their way towards the front of the building, chatting constantly. 

“Luis’s boy, Andreas? You gave him a camera?” Petra asked as she elegantly smoked a cigarette outside. 

“Andi, yeah I did, he’s got real talent that kid” 

“He adores you” Petra said bluntly “Why is that?” 

Unaware that Luis hadn’t mentioned their relationship - why wouldn’t he do that… Vida replied like it was no big deal “When I lived with Luis, Andi would stay weekends and we’d go out and practice, so I guess that’s why, plus we talk a lot still” 

Matthew was busy hailing a cab at this point and both women stared at Luis as he pulled on his jacket and exited the restaurant “You and Vida lived together?” Petra asked him sternly. 

Vida’s mouth fell open, “Sorry I…. I didn’t know that she didn’t know, why didn’t she know? Fucks sake Luis!” 

“I thought it would be awkward” he said weakly.

“Petra, I’m really sorry” Vida urged, touching the other woman’s forearm “This is mortifying….” she said in Luis’s face, full on invading his personal space, “We’ll see you at the stadium” she added as she and Matthew leapt into a taxi. 

“He didn’t fucking tell her who I was!” she ranted before she had even belted up “Jackass” 

Matthew breathed in sharply through his teeth, “Either she is super oblivious or just too wrapped up in herself to notice…” he stopped, thinking better of the insinuation that it was clear to him Vida and Luis still had chemistry.

“WHAT?” She snarled, completely bereft at what he was saying. 

Matthew sighed and rubbed his temples, “Don’t be so easily offended Vi, I know the pair of you well, I saw the glances, the flickering of the eyes, the subtle way you said certain things to one another… I know you didn’t purposely go out of your way to do any of it”

Vida was a little taken aback, “I’ll talk to him” 

“No” Matthew told her forcefully, “Do the Strauss piece, THEN talk to him” 

She threw him a puzzled look but he just said it again to add more weight and virtue, and then added “Trust me” she would realise in time that Luis was the key element to making her piece a success.


	5. Chapter 5

Remi Strauss, real name Raymond Straker, refused to age. Approaching 60 years old, and when Vida answered the FaceTime call she genuinely asked if Remi was out of the room, it got a booming laugh followed by a “Still got that acid wit I see VC” 

“Just how much botox have you had?” she asked, getting comfortable at the desk in her hotel suite.

He ignored the question completely “How’s Matty? Still sporting that delicious body?” 

“Matthew is fine, more than fine actually, he’s better than he’s ever been” 

Remi nodded, “So straight down to business - you’re good with the fee?” 

Vida threw her head back “Unreal! Do I get an apology for the years you’ve spent being ego damaged because I turned down your offer of a job?!” 

Remi lounged back, Vida thought it was an Eames chair, she was probably right “That was a long time ago Vida, come on!”

“Umm, no your last public comment about me was 6 months ago when you said I ‘fucked my career’ by dedicating it to irritating squawking sea birds” 

Remi was flustered, “What can I do? I apologise, sincerely” 

Vida took a sip of tea and made him wait awkwardly for her response, “Listen, I would like to take part in this, but cut the bullshit”

Remi held his hands out “Fine, consider it cut” 

“I’m in Spain, flying to Madrid tomorrow, I’ve got a friend with a studio there and I’ve got a plan for my piece, inconveniences permitting I’ll be done by the weekend” 

“Wow, your efficiency has got better, never thought I’d be able to say that” he replied, a little shocked by how seriously she had taken it, “Can I ask what your plan is? Models? Objects?” 

“Models, two, guy and a girl” 

Remi whistled “Traditional?” 

“You’ll have to wait and see” 

“Well you’ve had some pretty high profile guys in your bed Vida, myself no exception, I can’t wait to see how your mind works now you’re experienced…” he teased.

Vida grinned “We were actually in your bed Remi, until your wife who I knew nothing about caught us, what a blinkered memory you do have, how is Chrissie by the way?” 

Remi cleared his throat “She’s good” 

“She deserves a fucking knighthood” 

“Sunday for your submission then Vida?” He asked, changing the subject “Give me a call, email the proofs and we can discuss, agreed?” 

“Agreed”

They signed off, aside from the inevitable sniping in the first couple of minutes Vida felt positive, OK about working with him again, he just had to crowbar in the fact they’d had sex, that made her fully cringe from the inside out. It was a continual sticking point and part of the reason she didn’t take his offer of a job in New York - she would always be the girl who got where she was by sleeping with someone important. Remi never understood that, but he wouldn’t, she suspected he was sleeping with a lot of men and women back then, the hedonism he encouraged just wasn’t what Vida was about. 

She threw her phone backwards onto the bed and ran through the plans once more, the flight to Madrid which coincidentally was the same one Luis was catching the following day left at 5:15am, it was fast approaching Midnight and she still hadn’t heard from José. She’d not spoken to Luis at Camp Nou as he was working, surrounded by his assistants and frantically jotting down notes onto a pad, he’d looked up at her a few times, she’d been expressionless. Petra had presumably gone home, upset by how he’d omitted to tell her about his relationship with Vida, she felt like crap because of it. Fuck it, she needed to ignore Matthew’s advice and speak to him pronto. 

“I’m coming over to see you” he said and then hung up, not even a hello or a goodbye. 

She breathed out deeply and sat cross legged on the end of her bed, her thumb nail being chewed to within an inch of its life. He knocked lightly, she opened it as he was removing the tie from around his neck and letting it swing down over his chest - clad in a light blue shirt, a different one to what he wore to dinner. 

“Petra won’t speak to me” he told her, uncharacteristically calm given the situation.

Vida walked past him and poured them both a glass of mineral water, “Are you surprised?” she asked. 

He looked her over, in a shorts and t-shirt pyjama combo, her hair pulled up on the top of her head in a clip, make up removed, fluffy slippers on, “No” he said croakily. 

“I feel terrible…responsible, I’m sorry” 

He slumped down on the end of the bed next to her, just as her iPhone began to vibrate next to his thigh, he fiddled around and handed it to her, noting that ‘JM was Calling’… Vida rejected the call, “He’ll ring back” 

Luis was too knackered to be cross, he also knew he had no right, no right whatsoever “Are you seeing him?” he asked instead.

Vida turned her body towards him, defiantly confirming “No, we’re friends, nothing more” 

He sniffed then smiled, “How long has that arrangement been going on?” 

“Luis, I really don’t think my relationship with José is important right now, what about Petra? Try and call her” 

He waved his hand in the air “No point, I lied Vida. I’ve been forcing something that I know isn’t real, not for me anyway, she’s a great woman don’t get me wrong but we’re totally different. She doesn’t want to be with a guy with three kids, she knows she will never come before them” 

Vida always found his devotion to his kids admirable, she always knew where she stood on that front, she also loved those kids like they were her own, “Andi messages me a lot, I’m not sure if you know?” she asked gently.

His surprised look told her the answer, “He will mainly ask me about lighting or film, or when I’m coming to visit” she told him “But he’s mentioned Petra to me, this morning…About what happened when Gabi dropped them round at your’s, he said the girls were confused about who she was and why she didn’t speak to them” 

“See - I can’t have that, they’re the most important thing in the world” 

“I know” she said softly rubbing his shoulder blade “What do you want to do?” 

“Honestly?” 

Vida shrugged her shoulders “I’m unshockable, so tell me, maybe I can help?” 

“Tonight, all that bitching and tension, over dinner…” he paused to lick his lips “I’m not proud that it was pretty fucking obvious” 

She was confused, “I’m not with you?” 

“Matthew noticed, I could tell….Petra didn’t deserve how I behaved” 

Vida sat back on her elbows, “Matthew actually asked me if anything was going on between us, I couldn’t understand why he would say that” 

“I stared at you all night Vida… he occupied Petra while I did it” 

He bent forwards, hands in his hair “Ask me again” 

“Huh?” 

“Ask me what I want to do” he confirmed, voice rasping.

“What do you want to do?”

Luis stood as she remained semi-relaxed lounging back on the bed, her legs swinging down and not quite touching the floor, he rubbed his chin and smiled so widely that his dimples popped, moving his hands to his slim hips he answered “I want to feel you again, underneath me, on top of me, in front of me, to the side of me…..” 

Vida’s mouth dropped open as she listened.

“I want to be your best friend again, cook you breakfast, make you tea.......I want to spread my hands across your back and kiss every inch of skin, I want to hear you sigh my name again….” his breathing stuttered at the last statement, she was now kneeling in the centre of the bed, the silence deafening.

“Say something, tell me to get out, tell me I have no right to say those things to you, tell me I don't deserve anymore chances from you...” he said, voice now raised a little. 

Vida swallowed “Luis……” she paused, “Talk to Petra, try and work it out, if you can't, if you don't see a future then maybe we can go out, if you ask me nicely” 

He frowned then thinly smiled at her kindness, “OK"


	6. Chapter 6

“How long have you known her?” Petra asked, as she leant against the worktop in Luis’s kitchen.

Luis gazed at his wristwatch, he had a flight to catch in less than 4 hours, and a press conference to prepare for, all manners had gone out of the window “Years Petra, years” he sighed, as though this was one big inconvenience, “I apologise, I should have told you, it was rude of me” he offered as a consolation, her body moved panther-like in his direction, her muscles flexing in the sleek silk nightie she was wearing “I like Vida, and I’m fine with you guys being exes” she told him, hands now wrapping around his neck “Now….make it up to me….” she whispered, sultrily into his ear and then let her voluptuous lips kiss along his jaw. 

“Petra stop” he told her firmly and then unwrapped her arms from around him “I can’t do this, I’m sorry” 

Petra flashed him a look of pure indignation “You’re not serious?” she asked, begging for clarity.

Luis nodded, “I’m not in love with you, I’m sorry” 

Petra swallowed loudly, “Have you been cheating on me?” 

He shook his head to confirm no, “I wouldn’t do that…. but I can’t lead you on, you understand that?” 

She took a deep breath and turned away, telling him “I’ll get my things together” 

“Stay the night, sleep, I’m leaving soon for the airport” 

***

Vida expected to see him at the boarding gate, two places in front was a little too close for comfort but at least she knew Matthew would be sat next to her, she had work to do during the short flight and the last thing she needed was Luis looking over her shoulder. 

“Don’t attract his attention, I could use a break from all this….” she paused “Seriousness”

“I could use a massage’ Matthew said as he cracked his neck and stretched his shoulders out, “This hotel have a spa?” he asked, Vida’s eyes bulged as if to tell him to talk quieter.

“You know Vi, not speaking to him is really rude….”

“Matthew, don’t….. He probably feels mortified after what he said to me…. He’s confused, I mean, a couple of beers and even I’d sleep with Petra”

Matthew snorted, “Oh Vi, why do you find it so hard to believe that he’s still fucking insane about you? How long can this go on…. Jesus, fuck it, LUIS!!!!” 

Vida cringed as he got Luis’s attention and he turned around to answer, he knew they were there, he had iPod earphones in but wasn’t listening to anything, he was trying to be cool at the same time as hear every word Vida was potentially saying about him. 

“Hey guys” he replied casually and gave his place in the queue to the lady behind him.

“Well done, idiot” Vida said under her breath. 

Luis licked his lips, the image of her in that pyjama set flashing in his mind, “Vida” he said croakily “You OK?” 

Vida looked up and nodded “I’m good Luis, thanks” 

Matthew, never one for being a third wheel deduced they had at least 10 minutes until they’d be allowed to board so he nipped off to get hot drinks, leaving the two of them to talk. 

“I spoke to Petra” he said with caution, “And I broke it off” 

Vida looked at her trainers, colour draining from her face “Isn’t that a little extreme? And sudden?” 

He leant down, trying to avert attention from fellow passengers who were raising eyebrows that the national team manager was getting on their flight, nevermind that he was in a deep conversation with his ex girlfriend. 

“You made me realise -”

“DON’T” Vida interrupted abruptly “You can’t pin this on me, this wasn’t down to me Luis, you should have told her who I was” 

Luis looked sheepish, swallowing hard and nodding “It was going to happen at some point, rather now than 6 months down the line? I spoke with Andi and Gabi, I didn’t make the decision lightly and I didn’t even mention you I swear” 

Matthew returned as they began to board, “Hey Luis, your hotel have a spa?”

“Of course, why, doesn’t yours?” 

“Nope, this is what happens when you let Carter the Cheapskate book the hotels” he teased, shoulder barging her.

“I can get you both in at mine, don’t stress” Luis told them.

“Thanks but we’re fine where we are” Vida chimed in.

“Speak for yourself, thanks Luis I’d be very grateful for that” 

“You’re welcome, how many nights?” he asked, taking out his phone to text his personal assistant.

“Best to make it three, Vida has to work” 

Vida remained silent, giving Matthew a look of venom for somehow benefitting on Luis’s good nature, “Done, one room for Cooper, one room for Carter” 

“I don’t need it” Vida stated vehemently.

Luis shrugged, “OK, so don’t use it” he was proud of himself for the two seconds he pretended not to be bothered. 

She clocked Matthew’s smirk and accepted defeat. 

The flight was as uneventful as every other flight she’d taken, Luis was three seats in front of her and very much kept himself to himself, Vida had her red leather bound notepad on her knee and kept scribbling down ideas, some sketches and notes for the Strauss project. 

“What’s this list then?” Matthew enquired, now removing his earphones. 

LEM Gijon, 2016  
JM London 2018  
GN Glasgow 2001

 

Vida frowned, “It’s kind of shallow…..but it’s helping me a little, so Remi said it might be an idea to collate the top 3 greatest sexual experiences of my life so far, replay them in my mind, then try to pinpoint the common variables” 

“Fuck, it’s sex, not a science experiment” 

Vida grinned, goofily “That’s where you’re wrong - chemistry is, well chemistry! That’s the only common denominator I can find, so how do I get two models to portray that on film?” 

It was a rhetorical question, Vida bit the end of her pen as she thought, waiting for the cogs to turn in Matthew’s brain, “OK so I know one and two, who is 3?” 

“Gary Nicolls, took my virginity, had to include it even though the actual act wasn’t spectacular….it was pretty monumental to me at the time” 

“Luis in Gijon 2016…..” he asked, cocked eyebrow emanating. 

Vida withered inside, it was one of those moments in her life where she had felt truly happy and in sync with a partner, he’d taken her around the sights of Gijon, almost in a tour guide fashion - he’d been stopped numerous times for photographs and they’d driven along the coast Eastwards to a beach he used to spend hours alone on, just practicing. It was a popular beach but he’d timed it so they were there at dusk, holiday makers and locals were just vacating and the sea was gently rolling in. Vida looked at the back of Luis’s head as she reminisced “Magical, the only word I can use” she whispered. 

“Then José last September, the day we were meant to go to Wembley but got caught on the tube?” 

“You got drunk and we were late you mean?!” she laughed, “But yeah, he was special that night, made me tingle…..still does” 

“Remember I said not to talk to Luis until after you’d done the project? It was because I wanted you to come to the realisation yourself that you two are good together, and this form of expression I thought would help….” 

Right in that second it was like a lightbulb had flicked on “I know what I’m doing” she told him, “The tryptic, I know” 

Luis lost them at Madrid airport, he had wanted to ask Vida to dinner that evening, after the press conference, he was always starving after one of those because they made him feel like a coiled spring all day, he decided to text ‘Let me know if your room is OK, I’m having dinner at 9 if you’re free’ 

He hit send, wondering if a kiss had been needed, he decided not, he’d give her one of those for real later on.


	7. Chapter 7

“Giorgi, this is Vida” 

Vida shook the man’s hand, a little in awe at his radiating presence coupled with his outstanding beauty, thinking nothing could make him more of natural wonder until he removed his shirt. 

“Mel, please…” Vida whispered, pulling the studio owner and longtime friend Melanie Marshall to a corner of the bijou laminate floored space.

“I can’t use him” she said, watching as he ran his hands down his rippled, taut to within an inch of its life chest and stomach, “He’s like David Gandy’s Doppleganger!” 

Mel grinned, “Yeah….he’s stunning isn’t he? He’s somewhat of a local celebrity in Madrid, appears in all the local ad campaigns, opens up new delis, he’s ‘New Madrid’!” 

“That’s just lovely, but he can’t do this…” Vida urged, “Sorry” 

Mel walked over to Giorgi and explained, he confronted Vida immediately asking why, “You’re just not right for this piece, I’m really sorry, you’re exquisite Giorgio but I need…..relatable, rugged, yeah?” 

The young model accepted her explanation and swiftly exited the studio, Vida looked around the room, squinting when she saw a middle aged guy, around 6ft with salt and pepper hair in the tiny kitchen with a screwdriver in his hand. 

“Excuse me?” she said, softly, waiting for the man to look at her from where he was perched, fixing the fuse board, “Sí?” he replied. 

“Speak English?” Vida asked further, he replied with a resounding yes and then climbed down to hear what Vida had to say, less than 30 minutes later the shoot was complete. 

David and Elise had nailed it, “They’re beautiful” Elise remarked as she pulled her long dark hair from out under her hooded top, now fully dressed, “You guys are just fabulous” Vida told them as she swiped through the proofs, “David, wow, just wow….” David blushed a little when he saw himself on film like that, it was provocative, edgy and sensual, “Don’t be embarrassed” Vida reassured him, “You totally nailed it, you my friends - are Sex!” 

Elise giggled and David smirked, he sure hadn’t expected his day to turn out like this. 

***

“Jeez…..” Was Matthew’s initial response upon seeing the proofs, over lunch in the town centre, “I love them” 

Tryptic 1) Foreplay : Elise is on her front and wears a thin black camisole, the strap on her left arm is across her bicep, her hair is in tumbling soft curls and pulled to one side so it trails down her shoulder. Her crossed arms are resting on a white pillow. David is topless, angled above and supporting himself, his hands are spread across Elise’s back as though they were wings. Elise’s lips are parted and her eyes dark with expectance, David’s eyes are narrowed, his face is rough and stubbled, his desire for her is uninhibited.

Tryptic 2) Sex : David is on his back, with his hands behind his head, Elise is on top of him, her hands grip the underside of his biceps, her nails are short and painted black, David’s eyes are closed, content to be dominated by Elise. Elise stares at him intensely, hair falling down around her chest. 

Tryptic 3) Post Coital : David and Elise lie on their backs, his long legs are raised and hers are tucked underneath, one of her hands is spread across the middle of his ribcage, there’s a white cup filled with tea on Elise’s side, and an open bottle of Estrella on David’s. 

“So the epiphany you had on the plane…” Matthew asked, after a full minute of silence and scrolling “You and Luis?” 

Vida flashed him a look of horror, “What?!” 

Matthew laughed nervously, “He does look a little bit like him Vi, come on” 

“Doesn’t mean my epiphany was to reenact how me and him do it! I mean DID IT” she said defensively, “It was transferring my expression onto the models, I said to David and Elise there had to be an equality about it, hence him on top of her, her on top of him and them equal at the end” 

“Sure thing darling….” Matthew replied, unconvincingly, “I’ve tried my best, aside from shaking you until you accept it you’re just going to have to work this out on your own” 

Vida shook her head, “Behave will you, Luis sure as hell isn’t wasting his time thinking of me right now, so why should I?” 

They ate lunch and returned to the hotel, Luis’s hotel, Vida graciously accepted when Matthew produced a very interesting list of spa treatments and facilities, they’d both booked in a massage and use of the pool that afternoon, she left her suite (magnificent) with her iPhone clamped to her hand, she’d emailed the proofs to Remi and was nervously awaiting his feedback, she also realised that she’d not replied to the text from Luis about dinner. Opening the message, her thumb hovered over the reply box, “Maybe” she typed, then deleted, “OK”, again - typed and deleted, “Why are you such an all consuming bastard”, definitely deleted, “Why can’t I stop thinking about you” - she went to delete this as a call registered, her thumb fumbled to answer and she wasn’t entirely sure if she had sent it, “Pep, hey!” she said, high pitched and stressed.

“Fuck, you OK?” He prompted.

“Yep, fine, good, all good” she lied “How can I help?” 

Pep’s calls were ordinarily business related, so luckily Vida had memorised the figures for the upcoming Barcelona venture and also had in mind the projections for the London gallery, she wanted Pep to have a return on his money pronto. 

“I’m not calling about that - but great, really impressed you’re able to quote all the figures during an impromptu call” he paused “So, it can’t be a coincidence that Luis and Petra have split up more or less the same day you set foot on Spanish soil” 

Vida stood in the hallway, alone, wondering whether to go back to her room or placate Pep and tell him she had a massage booked - that was the actual truth, “Well, it was his decision, nothing to do with me” 

Pep chuckled “Matt told me you’re in total denial, didn’t realise it was quite this bad” 

Shit. Had she sent that text? Did she mean that text? Yes. No. Probably. 

“He called me earlier, he said you agreed to a date, so explain that?” 

She sighed “If there was no chance of a future for him and Petra, yeah…. I didn’t expect it all to happen within 24 hours Pep, come on give me a break”

“He never stopped caring for you, you know that? Never, and don’t use all the bad stuff against him, he’ll admit he fucked up but this last year or so he’s been dedicated to the kids, to work, he’s stable. Petra filled a gap Vida, I told you all of this last week, he WANTS to try again with you” 

“Well, God loves a trier” she joked.

Pep tutted, “I know this is a defence mechanism but come on, be true to yourself Vida, speak with him” 

***

The press conference was more enjoyable than he could ever have expected, facilities were great, the journalists asked thoughtful and intelligent questions and he knew he gave an exceptional account of himself and his players. The cynic in him also knew in a results based industry this could and inevitably would change like the weather, they needed to start the campaign with a win the following week against Norway, or he’d be back to the tense mess of testosterone he’d been famous for at Barcelona. 

“Gracies” he said before standing up and leaving the table in the press room, he passed his Captain on the way out and shook hands, knowing he could trust him implicitly.

Luis pulled his iPhone from his pocket, heart thumping when he saw Vida had replied, ‘Why can’t I stop thinking about you’ he stopped dead in his tracks, one of his assistants asked if he was OK, “Yes, yes good, thanks” he mumbled. He licked his lips, wondering if it was a joke…a horrible joke to tease him, there was no question mark - so unlike Vida to not punctuate, she hated that - even in texts. He found a vacant side room and called her, his tracksuit clad knee bouncing nervously up and down under the table, “Hey” he said, deeply “I…. I got your message” 

Vida swallowed, “Yeah, I think we should maybe talk?”


End file.
